Interval 06 - Interception - Afterimage
Interval 06 - Inception - Afterimage is the thirteenth level of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Initial Brief SITUATION: Paxton Fettel's signal has vanished again. Armacham technical advisor suggests the problem may be the result of damage the transmitter sustained during combat. It is now believed that Armacham engineer Norton Mapes is actively sabotaging the F.E.A.R. mission. MISSION: Primary mission is to locate Fettel. Secondary objective is to take Norton Mapes into custody for questioning. Updated Brief MISSION: Locate Alice Wade Walkthrough Start by making your way down the hall. Look into the offices on the left and you'll find a Health Booster. The office at the end of the hall has a Medkit and a phone with a message. When you come out of that room, switch on your flashlight and look for a hidden door. Go through into the laboratory for some scary moments and grab the Medkit off of the table. At the end of the second room, look on the right side for a Reflex Booster. Just after you go into another cutscene, go into a room on the right. When you come out on the other side, some ATC Security Guards will be waiting. Use Slow-Mo and a long range weapon to take them down. Pick up the Medkit and then be ready for a similar fight in the next room. With those three gone, take the Armor Vest, and assorted ammunition and explosives. There is a laptop in the side room with even more background info on Project Origin. In the next area you'll be able to watch in on a Replica vs. ATC Guards battle. Let them fight it out and collect all of the ammo, Armor Vest and the Medkit. Once the Replicas win (and they will), go outside and clean up the remaining Heavy Armor and his squad. Explosives, along with the 10mm HV Penetrator will do the trick, but don't let yourself be a target in the open for long. When you clear the Replicas out, your new mission is to find Alice Wade. As you move down the hall, you'll find a staircase. Don't run down it or you'll put yourself in the middle of a crossfire. Stop at the first landing and shoot out the Replicas at the end of the hall. Then, walk forward to the windows and peak out them. Two Replicas will be waiting to snipe you out from across the courtyard. Dispose of them and then enter the office up ahead. Grab the N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade and AT-S Proximity Mine and listen to the brief phone message. Duck across the hall and pick up some ammo and a Medkit. Two Replicas are waiting for you outside. Draw them close and then use a VK-12 Combat Shotgun to finish them off. A Replica Heavy Armor will be at the end of this hallway. Use your explosives and heavy weapons to take them out. When you do, collect all of the Armor Vest and ammo on the floor before going outside. Two more Replicas are waiting on the floor. Shoot them in the face and then pick up the ASP Rifle. When you're ready, leap down. Another REV6 Powered Armor is waiting for you when you drop down. Stay towards the back where you dropped down. The REV6 won't actually leave the covered area. This allows you to duck behind the wall and lean out to shoot him without having to worry about him getting a good shot on you. After he is dead, ignore the office on the left for now. Creep up around the corner and look for three Replicas on the right. Use your VK-12 Combat Shotgun and you can quickly shoot them all before they know you're there. Now, go back to the office on the left side of the covered walkway. There you can find some much needed Medkits, an Armor Vest, and a Type-7 Particle Weapon. Go back inside where you killed the last Replicas. Down the hall some more Replicas will switch the lights off on you. Use your flashlight to locate them and take the three of them out. Collect the Medkit and the Armor Vest. In the next room you'll find two more Replicas hiding behind some shelves. Rush them with your Slow-Mo on and blast them with a VK-12 Combat Shotgun. Out in the halls again, collect any Armor Vests or ammo you can find and then leap out of the window to complete the stage. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs